Respiratory problems afflict a wide variety of individuals from children to seniors. For example, an individual may be diagnosed with asthma, allergies, or chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). An “attack” to the respiratory system of such an individual may negatively affect the health of the individual. Of particular concern are individuals living in confined environments, such as hospitals and nursing homes. Studies have shown that a “trigger” (e.g., an airborne trigger) may be instrumental in impeding (e.g., “attacking”) an individual's respiratory functionality. In many situations, the trigger may go undetected or unidentified and a respiratory attack appears to occur at random. The trigger may be a compound such as dust, pollen, a chemical, or a volatile organic compound (VOCs) often found in a carpet, a wall covering, furniture, a cleaning supply product, a fragrance, an air freshener, or another source within a residence or other facility.